Recapping The Best
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: CommonerShipping drabble requested by Munchlax Jr.! When something's too good to be true, does it usually mean it's fake? Dia recounts on his most memorable and cherished memories of his and Platina's relationship right up to the best event of all.


_**Recapping the Best**_

_Another CommonerShipping oneshot requested by Munchlax Jr._

**AN: **Sup, peeps? Been a while since I did anything, especially since Sometime Down The Road was finally finished. I decided to open requests again and I got one right away. Since I love CommonerShipping and I got an excellent idea from the prompts Munchlax Jr. provided me with, I dove in right away.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>They say when something is too good to be true, it usually isn't true. Dia had heard that statement over and over again in the period of his life, from the time he left on a journey up to the time he reached adulthood. The old saying often prevented him from enjoying simple things, but right here, right now, it seemed to be proven wrong.<p>

Certainly, he did not like the waiting around. And he didn't like his surroundings. But one thing he especially did not enjoy was the screams of the woman he loved echoing from down the hallway.

To distract himself from what was going on, Dia took a doughnut from his pocket and sat down. He began to recall the very moments his life started to change for something better.

Eleven years ago, he and Pearl began a journey with the lady Platinum Berlitz under a misunderstanding and accidental swap of envelopes. Dia smiled as he recalled setting eyes on Platina for the first time. Perhaps love at first sight was a stretch, but he definitely felt captivated by Platina's presence. Such captivation grew into something much stronger over the years.

Ten years ago, they had finished their journey across Sinnoh and decided to all remain friends. Dia did not have the courage to admit to Platina how he felt yet, but he was content being beside her and enjoying their young years together with Pearl.

Five years ago, Pearl dared him to ask Platina on a date. Dia had sweated, fidgeted and even cursed under his breath when Pearl made him do it. He shouldn't have told Pearl about his crush. After all, who knew Pearl better than Dia? Pearl was impulsive and reckless. Dia was just the opposite. However, he had gone through with it and the date was a success, one that resulted in a confession of feelings and a kiss under the moonlight at Lake Verity.

The next day after that, Dia and Platina announced they were going steady and Pearl had a smug look on his face.

Two years ago, Dia decided he and Platina were old enough and in love enough to be married. He still thought it was too good to be true when Platina happily said yes and they were married, surrounded by their friends and family. It was as grand as any day, certainly joyous enough to have been blessed by Arceus himself.

And now, on this day, life was going to get so much better. Though the screams of pain continued to cut through Dia's thoughts, he was happy. The pain would soon cease and bring forward a new reason to believe this all was just too good to be true and it really was.

The sound of a baby's cry reverberated off the walls and a doctor came to tell Dia congratulations, that he was now a father. Dia rushed in to see Platina holding a little baby boy with a slightly pudgy face that was reminiscent of Dia in younger years. He was already sporting a head full of shiny black hair and his father's deep blue eyes. Platina's proud eyes shone with happiness as she handed little Beryl to Dia for him to hold.

So, for a quick recap, some things may seem to be too good to be true...

like when the girl you like admits she likes you back...

or when you end up staying together for a long time...

long enough to marry without any fear...

and have a child together...

Even if they seem too good, _so precious_ and _so desirable _that they seem out of reach...it can still happen without a need for dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm coming out from under a bad case of writer's block. And I honestly loved this. ;D<strong>

**I suppose you can consider this a sequel of sorts to **_**Dia's Guide To Impressing A Lady, **_**which was the other request Munchlax Jr. asked me for last year!**

**Beryl is the name that myself and Regii have given to Dia and Platina's son for our role plays. A beryl is a type of mineral that comes in assorted colours and I thought it sounded neat to use for a name. If or when I do more oneshots of our other PokeSpe couples having kids, I'll be glad to introduce them. I'm also making bios of the girls for my DA account.**

**Thanks for asking me to write this, Munchlax Jr.! This was a lot of fun! Sorry I had to make it so short.**


End file.
